U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,123, as owned by the assignee of this application, discloses therein a raceway structure for a prewired wall panel, which raceway structure has proven highly desirable for use in conjunction with a wall panel system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,294 and 4,277,123, also owned by the assignee of this application. The disclosures of these three patents are incorporated herein by reference.
While the raceway structure of the aforementioned '123 patent has been commercially and successfully utilized on prewired wall panels for several years, nevertheless this known structure has possessed some structural and esthetic characteristics which were believed capable of improvement, and the raceway structure of this invention was developed as an improvement thereover.
More specifically, the aforementioned raceway, together with many other known raceways, has involved sonically welded plastic components. Such structures create manufacturing problems, and sometimes experience weld failures. Thus, the raceway structure of this invention is advantageous since the channel-shaped raceway is formed by a single upwardly opening channel-shaped member which releasably attaches to the lower edge of the panel frame, with each leg of this channel member forming an openable side cover by being integrally attached to the bottom wall through an integral plastic hinge. At the end of a series of panels, a one-piece end cover snappingly engages the end of the channel member to close off the channel member and at the same time provide a sturdy structure having a highly desirable appearance. When two such panels are joined to define a 90.degree. corner, then similar end covers can again be utilized, which end covers can be appropriately cut along predetermined score lines so as to define either windows or doors which readily accommodate either a flexible electrical connector joining the two panels, or communication cables which extend between adjacent panels. A similar end cover which extends around a 90.degree. corner can also be provided for joining the channel members of two panels together in those instances where a corner post is provided. The side covers of the channel member also have openable access covers into which removable receptacle units can be positioned, and these access covers are secured to the inner side of the side covers in an improved manner so as to permit the access covers to be readily repositioned for closing the access opening if desired.
The improved raceway structure of this invention permits use of all plastic components, but does not require any components to be welded together.
Other objects and purposes associated with the improved raceway structure of this invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.